Hot-Blooded
by Braveartemisknight
Summary: This was the third time Lucy Heartfilia had tried escaping only to be captured by the barbaric pink haired male. What will happen when a man and woman share a moment alone together in the jungle? Especially when Natsu acts on his primitive instincts. /Based on Fairy Tail Chapter 489.5. Mature audiences only!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again! You all knew this had to be done once the new Fairy Tail chapter came out. If you haven't read chapter 489.5 I suggest you do so right away! Any feedback is deeply appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: All of Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima along with TV Tokyo and Shounen Weekly Magazine…none of it belongs to me (sadly).**

* * *

 **†††††**

This was the third time Lucy Heartfilia had tried to escape.

Her last attempts proved fruitless but this time she was positive it would work. Her amber eyes burning with fiery determination as she tied the heavy fur pelt around her shapely hips. This time she would not leave so much as a footprint behind, masking her trail much like an animal preyed upon. Fashioning the sabretooth tiger pelt that her pink haired captor had given her into a large skirt as she continued her trek. The heavy fabric gently swept any footprint left behind in the dirt and carried the predator's scent, making any sensible animal flee within a fifteen mile radius flee. She had passed the large bathing pond relaxing upon hearing the sounds of the waterfall as she prepared to start climbing over several large boulders when two large warm hands encircled around her waist, carrying her high into the air before settling her over her captor's shoulder.

"Nice Try!" She heard a familiar voice chuckled, causing her to squirm in his grasp. "You never give up do you?" Her captor chuckled, ignoring the insistent pounding of her tiny fists against his back as he continued walking back towards the village.

It seemed as if escaping was not her forte after all as the rosy haired creature called "Natsu" by the villagers had caught her once again.

.

.

.

.

.

Could things possibly get any worse?

* * *

 **†††††**

Here they were alone at night in the middle of the jungle just outside the male village. Lucy didn't care how long it took to get back to her friend's. Although she did have to admit, she did experience some fun with Natsu and Happy since her stay, especially when they weren't being such jerks and teasing her for being weird.

' _As if having pink hair and a talking blue cat didn't constitute as weird.'_ She noted dryly.

Living with Natsu for the past couple days had really opened her eyes to a completely different world around her; teaching her how to fight against larger animals or how to hunt larger prey—skills in which would benefit her for survival. Her own village had its own set of specific skills that she had learned at an early age such as growing crops or knowing what plants were poisonous and which ones were not. Before she met Natsu she never thought of learning about life outside her village but now…

Her eyes wandered over his sharpened features, taking notice of the serious expression he wore and how his slightly chapped lips would occasionally open, displaying a row of perfectly sharp teeth that resembled a predator's.

' _I wonder if they're as sharp as they look?'_

"What are?" The sound of Natsu's voice broke her train of thought, causing the poor girl to freeze at having said her inner thoughts aloud. Her eyes searched for something to say landing upon the first thing in sight, "Uh… spears!" she laughed nervously at the bewildered look he gave but said nothing as he continued to walk.

' _Seriously, Lucy? That's the best you can come up with?'_ She mentally scolded, _'Now he probably thinks he has a bumbling fool for a partner.'_ The blonde woman's eyes widened in shock as her face burned a vibrant shade of red, rivaling a certain scarlet haired warrior's hair.

' _W-where did that come from? He most certainly is not my partner and he never will be!'_ First she acts like a blubbering idiot and now she's viewing the rosy haired demon as her partner, what next?

Perhaps being away from the other women for too long has some sort of effect on her psyche she wondered.

"Oi," Natsu called out loud to her, snapping her back to reality, "You wanna something special?" She turned around to face him only to be met with the brightest smile she had ever seen making her stomach do flips.

"…whatever." She huffed, turning her face away from his as she pouted cutely. Or so he thought.

He grinned in delight at her response before dropping her on to the ground rather harshly; ignoring the death glare she shot at him as she rubbed her sore backside.

"Would it kill you to be a bit gentler with me? I'm not just some piece of meat that you lug around y'know?" She yelled at him, releasing a frustrated groan at his lack of propriety.

"Sure thing, now would you quit your whining and get in already?"

Her face scrunched in confusion at this, "Get in wha—?"

She was about to ask him but stopped as she saw the pink haired man beginning to strip, watching as he removed his vest first before delicately placing his scaly scarf over his clothing, slowly untying his belt and… did it suddenly get hot out?

Natsu gave the woman a questionable look as he stood unabashedly naked before her all except for his bandages. He didn't have much experience with women but from what he noticed was that the blonde haired girl had worn the same expression on her face once before when he had washed his clothes in the river hanging them to dry inside his tent as she slept. Needless to say when she had woken up from her nap he ended up with a painful handprint etched on his face, before she began flinging random objects at him yelling at him to leave until he covered up his "mammoth".

 _'Or whatever that meant.'_ he thought with a snort.

He raised a brow at the blushing woman screeching at him to put some clothes on while as she shielded her eyes from his nakedness. Natsu frowned at this, taking matters into his own hands as he firmly grabbed both of her wrists switching them to one hand as he tugged gently, signaling for her to stand up.

"Oi, if you keep freaking out like this then you're gonna miss the big surprise, hurry up!" He scolded her, careless of the attempts she made at untangling herself free from his grasp.

"Alright, already!" She snapped, knowing her efforts of winning against the strong dragon-like male were slim to none. She tugged her hands harshly away from his hold in annoyance, taking a second to inspect her slightly sore wrists before sending a death glare at the pink haired man.

"Fine I'll get undressed… but no peeking! You got that?" She warned.

"Yeah, sure, fine, just hurry up." He grumbled, crossing his arms in annoyance waiting for her to undress.

" _Well?"_ She shot him an irritated look.

"Well what?" He asked innocently, amused with blonde's antics as she placed her hands on her hips in frustration.

" _Turn around you dolt!"_

Natsu didn't need to be told twice as he had learned over time that an angry Lucy was a scary Lucy. More importantly, he didn't want her kicking him out from her warm comfy bed again.

He really didn't know how to feel about the mysterious woman he had taken in as his own. Sometimes she was the biggest pain in his ass, especially when she scolded him for making a mess inside the tent, or when he ate dinner in what she called a "grotesque" manor. Then there were other times he didn't quite know what he was feeling. Like the one time he had come back from hunting and found her sound asleep. Her face looked so beautiful and innocent that he felt himself forget how to breathe as he gazed at the unearthly creature lying in his tent. Or the time when Happy and him had decided to go fishing and had given her the biggest catch. He could still picture the surprised look on her face as he handed her the large fish. Imagine his surprise when she handed him a strange looking fabric the next day. Explaining to him that it was a leather bracelet that you wore on your wrists meant to symbolize their close bond to those they considered "friends". He looked down at the leather band around his wrist the small red gemstone reflecting brightly even under the moonlight. He smiled warmly remembering how flustered she got when he thanked her by pulling her in for a tight hug.

'Perhaps women were not so bad after all.' He thought with a grin.

"O-okay... now what?" He heard her say, her voice sounded nervous as she waited for his instructions.

Turning around, Natsu blushed slightly as she stood before him feeling his face begin to sweat bullets as his eyes unconsciously roamed up and down her figure. Her arms covered up most of herself as best as she could, trying her hardest not to blush under his intense gaze. Her soft skin stood out even in the moonlight, giving her an ethereal look.

"Now… we jump in." He said rather proudly before dashing into the large pond managing to splash her in the process.

"H-hey!" She cried out as she began to shiver.

"Come on in Lucy, the water's just fine!" He waved at her, "Besides you want to see what the surprise is right?" Finding herself without much of an option, she hopped inside, shivering even more at the feeling of ice cold water surrounding her.

Crossing her arms over her chest even tighter in an attempt to keep some decency, Lucy moved towards Natsu giving the pink haired male a pointed look.

"If this is the big surprise I'm leaving." She deadpanned. His eyes filled with mirth as he shot her a saucy look.

"Where's your sense of adventure Lucy?" He teased. "Just lighten up and follow me." She scowled at him opening her mouth to retort back only to spot his retreating form headed towards the large waterfall.

The waterfall was huge to say the least. Scanning the area Lucy recognized that they were in the same pond as when Natsu had first found her bathing, a memory she hoped to forget. Its powerful roar filled the night air as the two drew closer and closer towards it.

Call her crazy but there was just something about waterfalls that relaxed her… perhaps it was because it reminded her of a story the women in her village had told of a beautiful mermaid. Her mind began to wander to her village. A million thoughts racing through her head worried that's he would never see Erza and the others again.

Lucy hadn't realized how caught up in her thoughts she was until she crashed into a hard solid wall, causing her to release a squeal of surprise.

Glancing up through her thick lashes did she see Natsu standing closely in front of her. His usual unkempt hair now glued to his face after diving under water. For a second there the sudden feeling of warmth arose just beneath her belly at the intense look he gave her.

"Hold your breath." He said before he disappeared from behind the curtain of water.

She debated whether or not she should follow him or whether she should take her chances and attempt to escape once more until a strong tan arm reached out and grabbed her much smaller one pulling her inside. Lucy held her breath tightly as she felt the roll of the powerful water crash down upon her until she had reached the other side.

The golden haired woman slowly opened her eyes before releasing a soft gasp at what was before her. Large illuminating crystals were scattered all around the hidden cave lighting up the water beneath it with a soft glow. Lucy had never seen anything so beautiful in all her life.

"Do you… like it?" Natsu asked rather sheepishly, brushing his rosy spikes back as he watched her carefully.

She was too stunned for words to reply, only nodding her head as she took in the beauty that surrounded them. Onyx eyes lit up in amusement as the blonde moved closer to inspect one of the large crystals marveling at its design.

"I found this place on accident." He explained to her, "When I was a little me and the other kids used to hide in the village a lot even though the Elder told us not too. One day I was looking for a place to hide in and I accidentally stumbled across a wild boar. Let's just say… it didn't end well for me as I ended up playing hide-n-seek with my friends… and a furious mother." He admitted sheepishly.

Lucy covered her mouth to suppress her giggle at hearing this. "How long did it take for you to lose her?" she asked.

"Well let's just say that…" his voice trailed off as he scooted closer towards her when she was preoccupied with the shining quartz that decorated the cave's ceiling. "… I relied on my primal instincts." He said, leaning closely into the soft shell of her ear.

A shiver ran down her spine at the feel of his warm breath fanning against her neck and shoulder. Turning around to face him Lucy pouted at the teasing grin he wore.

"You jerk! How could you?!" She shouted, playfully shoving the pink haired male to the side, aiming a wave of water directly at him in retaliation.

Honestly it was hard for her to believe sometimes that this pink haired man-child was one of the best warriors in the village.

Flashing a devilish look, he wrapped both arms around her tiny waist, ignoring her pleas for him to stop as he threw her over his shoulder into the water taking him under water with her. Lucy was the first one to submerge spewing out the water from her lungs as trying to breathe as she sent a deadly glare to a now laughing Natsu.

"You see, this is why men and women should not be together." She huffed, turning her back on him in the process.

Natsu's laughter came down upon hearing this, wiping the tears from his eyes as he was stared at the woman's curvy backside. A dark desire awakening within as he became entranced by the plump flesh, wondering if her skin was as soft as it looked. He shook his head to rid his thoughts.

"What are you going on about now?"

"Oh nothing that your male primitive mind would understand." Lucy answered rather hotly, refusing to turn around as she spoke making his brows at her sudden change of mood.

"Look, if you're upset with me for dunking you then I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." The blonde woman shot him the filthiest look she could muster before turning back. Under the pale glow of the cave, Lucy could make out his hardened muscles, a result from years of extensive training her eyes watching the tiny droplets on his sun-kissed skin her full attention turned to one lone droplet that had slowly began its trail down his strong pectorals crawling one by one down his abs past his stomach.

Suddenly she felt light headed as her knees began to quake, her body suddenly filling up with a need and desire for something to fill her, warm her and protect her… but what?

"Hey are you alright?" She heard him ask, stopping all train of thought. Damn she really needed to stop doing that.

Clearing her throat she wiped her head once more focusing on anything but the naked man behind her.

"Yeah, just _peachy._ " She replied, emphasizing the word a bit too harsh for his liking. He raised a brow at her before he swam towards her as quietly as he could.

"Just take us home al—" Natsu smiled brightly at this.

"Uh, I mean, I want to go s-so let's leave!" She tried to correct herself but it was too late the damage was already done.

"That's not what I heard you say earlier Lucy~" He teased in a sing-song voice.

"Nothing! You heard nothing!" She frantically denied making his smile widen even more.

"Really, I thought I heard you say—"

"—shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Balling her hands into fists the blonde haired woman began punching the annoying male's chest, mortified beyond belief at her little slip up. It didn't help that his chest was rock solid either as her hands were beginning to hurt.

Her punches stopped when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her torso pulling her tightly against him making her cry out in surprise.

This was the first time Lucy had ever been this close with a man before. The unusual feeling of his solid toned body pressed up against her soft plump one managed to send her entire face ablaze. Being so close together she briefly wondered if he felt how fast her heart was racing in her chest.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment or two until an idea had struck her. In her flustered induced state she thought that it would only be fair if she could wrap her arms around him, after all fair is fair right?

She drew a shaky breath before she slowly pulled her arms out from under his grip slowly raising them until she had managed to snake them around his waist pressing them even closer to one another.

"Lucy…" she hummed in response relaxing into his naturally warm body heat. Shivering as his gently slid a hand up the curve of her back brushing her long illustrious golden locks to the side cradling the back of her head.

He wasn't quite sure what he was doing he felt as if his body had gone on autopilot reacting on nothing but pure instinct. A voice in the back of his mind told him to "take her" to "claim her" as his own but he had no idea how to do that. All he knew was that Lucy was his and his alone and he would never let someone take her away from him.

Natsu removed his other hand from her, gently lifting her chin to meet his gaze. Her warm chocolate eyes were dilated and glazed over. He took this moment to take in everything about the strange woman he had begun to know. His eyes burning every detail he could about her into memory from her full pouty lips to the slight freckles that lied draped upon her pale skin. For a split second he wondered if all of her looked this way, this fragile, this beautiful.

"Natsu… what are we doing?" She asked in a breathy voice, causing him subconsciously lick his lips unaware of the distance between the two beginning to decrease as he slowly inched towards her.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, "My body feels like it's on fire, like I have a fever or something."

"Should we stop?" She panted, her eyes glazing over with desire as she watched his Adam's apple bob as he gulped releasing a heavy sigh at this. Their lips were only millimeters apart when her eyes fluttered closed feeling his warm breath begin to mingle with her own.

"Hell no."

The words tumbling from his mouth just before his lips met hers quickly pulling away as if he was afraid he'd hurt her. Desire began to cloud his senses as he felt his head lean in, repeating the same action as before as his lips moved ferociously against hers, trying in all his might to dominate her, sending a telepathic message that she is his and his alone. He pulled her head closer towards him, slightly shifting his jaw as he began licking against the seam of her mouth, prompting her to open up for him. It wasn't until he lightly nipped at her plush soft lips that she released a quiet gasp, letting him inside to explore her warm cavern.

His mouth slanted against hers as they passionately battled for dominance. He had to give the blonde haired woman some credit though, she was one helluva fighter! Natsu smirked as he felt her arms slide pass his broad shoulders, grabbing fists full of hair as she struggled against him.

It wasn't until breathing became an issue that Lucy withdrew from the kiss, allowing Natsu to playfully bite at her lower lip until he rested his forehead against her own, letting her breathe for just a moment.

The voice that was once a whisper had become a powerful shout. The carnivores need to feel her supple body against his own grew stronger as all of his blood traveled south below his belly.

"This is crazy," He panted heavily, his voice sounding husky and foreign to his ears. "I don't know what's happening but I just can't stop." Lucy giggled, triggering the pink haired male to chuckle in response. They were both unsure and a little afraid of what was happening and yet somehow it all made sense.

Natsu picked her up gently in both arms, placing her on top of a stone ledge to sit so she wouldn't freeze to death from standing in the water for too long. She smiled softly at him uttering a, "thanks" in response.

The rosy haired male began pulling himself out of the water to sit beside her when he heard a surprised gasp leave her lips. He gave the blonde a questionable look before he noticed her eyes glancing at something in particular observing her flushed complexion. Following her gaze his eyes skimmed past his abdomen down his belly and beyond the trail of pink curls until it dawned on him.

" _Wha… what happened to it?!"_ He yelled, staring down at his so called "sausage" in fear. It looked the same as it always only it seemed… _different._

His face scrunched in confusion as he stared at the throbbing flesh that lied between his legs. Its engorged head was red and pulsating with need—a need he did not know of and to top it all off, the once flaccid skin had now grown larger in length and in girth making him gulp.

Observing the blonde female hoping she could provide some sort of explanation, his mind instantly drew a blank.

Onyx eyes drawn instantly to the slightly paler shade of skin, eyeing the large globes of flesh attached to her chest in captivation. It wasn't until the blonde released a horrified screamed that he was snapped from his stupor.

"It… it… moved." She cried out, her face covered in a brilliantly red hue all along her neck and chest, prompting Natsu want to continue their previous acts from earlier.

"What did?" he asked dumbly, covering both eyes with one hand, she pointed to his crotch drawing his attention to the area once more. True to her word, it did indeed move, slightly twitching as he stared back at it.

"Huh… it's never done that before." He thought aloud, uncaring about the squirming blonde besides him.

"W-w-well… make it go away or something!" She ordered, scooting away from him. Natsu shrugged his shoulders before reaching a hand out in hopes of it going back to normal, however, the minute his large calloused hand gripped the tender flesh a guttural noise emitted from his lips and the burning sensation from before returned in full-force.

' _S-shit it's not working. Now what the hell am I supposed to do?'_ he panted, glaring at the throbbing appendage between his legs.

Deciding he would try again, he repeated the same action as before, trying in vain as to make his rather large appendage return to normal only to release a shaky moan as his hand slid up the length rather harshly emitting a tiny bit of white fluid from the opening.

Natsu had never experienced anything like this ever before in his life. It was almost as if he discovered fire!

"I-is it gone yet?" Lucy asked him. He glanced at her to see that her eyes were still covered, with a heavy sigh he leaned his head against the stone wall behind them in defeat.

"No… and I don't know how to make it go down. I don't know what happened… this never happened before either, it wasn't until after we did that stuff that it got this way!" He yelled in annoyance.

This was pure hell. This was the power of the sausage times ten! Or even worse… times eleven!

Lucy slowly withdrew her hand, taking a sneak peek at the mammoth that stared right back at her. She had never seen anything like it before, even in all the stories she was told as a little girl she had never heard of such a thing that existed. She found herself scooting closer for a better look until her left thigh brushed against Natsu, causing him to jolt at the sudden movement.

"Does it… hurt?" She asked, biting her lower lip as she stared at it. Lucy wished she would learn to keep her mouth shut mentally slapping herself for asking such an embarrassing question.

Goddamit what was wrong with her today?

"Well… sort of."

Natsu's mouth dried instantly at the attentive look the blonde haired woman gave as she stared at his sausage. He swallowed the lump in his throat as she licked her lips; the action alone sent a course of delicious shiver down his spine as he imagined those soft plush lips against his throbbing flesh.

"There, it moved again!" She cried out, startling him as they watched his hard appendage twitch once more.

Lucy was so caught up in staring that she failed to see the pair of obsidian eyes that scanned her chest once more. Something about the giant flesh that hung from her chest enticed him. His eyes followed their every movement as they bobbed up in down whenever Lucy moved.

He suddenly found himself wondering what the dark pink nubs would taste like. He'd held the meaty flesh once before, that's how he was first introduced to the power of the sausage, especially since her ass was rubbing against his crotch. Hopefully she'd let him feel them again.

' _Wait a second.'_ His eyes lit up.

"Now I get it." The blonde fixed her posture, crossing her legs as and arms across her chest once more, as if he already hadn't been ogling the large pale globes.

" _You!"_ He pointed at her, "You're the reason why my sausage is like this." Lucy froze in shock.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." She argued, "Last time I checked Natsu, this was your idea to come her remember?"

"No, no. Don't you get it?" He waved his hands in front of him defensively, feeling himself begin to sweat under her intense gaze, "Whenever I see or touch those," he pointed to her chest making her arms grip tighter much to his appreciation, "My sausage swells up." He said with glee missing the confused look on the blonde's face.

"Well now what do we do?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well I mean," She tucked a loose hair behind her ear, "you can't just walk out of here like that…" she said gesturing his crotch. "Besides, if it's hurting you I want to help you out as best as I can."

Natsu's mouth opened and closed, given any other circumstances Lucy would have teased the rosette male about how he resembled a fish but alas this was nor the time nor the place.

"…sure."

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Note 1: There are several different translations for chapter 489's omake however I decided to go with MangaTown's translation since it seemed like the most hilarious one to me.**

 **Note 2: I know I am evil to leave it there but I promise you all that I am currently writing the next chapter however it will be a hardcore lemon, you have been warned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again, wow I am absolutely at a loss for words. Thank you so much to everyone who has ever read, followed, or favorited this fanfiction so far! All of your support is a big inspiration to me and I just wanted to take the time to say thanks! So as promised, the long awaited hardcore lemon scene has arrived.**

 **Disclaimer: All of Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima along with TV Tokyo and Shounen Weekly Magazine …none of it belongs to me (sadly).**

* * *

 **†††††**

If you had told Lucy Heartfilia that she'd be alone with Natsu Dragneel out of her own accord, she would have laughed and called you crazy. If you had told her she agreed to help Natsu out with his personal… problems, ahem, she would have labeled you as a threat to society. Yet here she was, alone in a cave with Natsu completely naked.

"W-what do I do?" She stuttered, staring straight at the intimidating flesh that throbbed in need. She shifted herself onto all fours, leaning forward as she waited tentatively for Natsu to instruct her on what to do.

Natsu bite back a moan at the way the pliant globes of flesh hung from her chest, watching them sway with her every movement. Taking a large gulp, he forced his eyes to meet hers.

' _Now is not the time to be distracted!'_ he reminded himself.

"Anything you want, just don't pull on it too hard or anything." He drew a shaky breath hoping to calm his nerves as she cautiously reached out towards the large swollen flesh throbbing in between his legs.

She raised a delicate hand towards it, cautiously tapping it with one finger quickly drawing it back as if it was a wild animal that would bite her. Natsu hissed at the feeling of her cool touch against his skin.

"A-are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't—" She began to apologize profusely.

"—Relax, It didn't hurt at all." He said, assuring the golden haired woman. "If anything it felt good." He smiled reassuringly at her, causing her lips to curve into a smile of her own.

Hardening her resolve, the blonde turned back to the matter at hand. With one hand, she lightly gripped the throbbing appendage, marveling at the foreign feeling of the soft yet somehow hard skin in her grasp. Natsu released a strangled groan as she began to lightly stroke him, her free hand soon curiously exploring the spongy tissue that lied beneath his so called "sausage".

Everything about this seemed so… _strange_. However, she was far too curious to back out now. Plus, she had to think of Natsu and how he had helped her out before in the past. For once, she would put his needs before her own.

' _After all, fair is fair.'_ she told herself.

It wasn't until both hands were now touching the raw velvet skin that she got the most _interesting_ reactions from Natsu. With her right hand, she began slowly sliding her grip around the base in a pumping fashion, occasionally reaching the top to rub her index finger on the engorged head eliciting a strange clear sticky-white substance, while her left began massaging the sacks of flesh just below. All of this had Natsu making the most absurd animalistic sounds she had ever heard before in her life. This continued on for few minutes of her pumping, rubbing, and massaging him until an idea flashed in her head. Parting her wet lips, she saw Natsu peek an eye to see what she was up to through his hazy state; only to let out a deep moan as she wrapped her mouth around him, making sure to swirl her tongue all around the tip before she released it with a 'pop'.

"F-fuck Lucy…" he sighed deeply, loving the way she would give light teasing licks all around his sausage, before pulling him inside, all in one go.

With her warm mouth wrapped all around him, it felt like someone had replaced his blood with lava. His body growing feverishly hot the more she sucked and licked the hardened flesh. Deciding to try something new, she wrapped one hand around his throbbing girth while she placed him in her mouth; sliding her hand up and down his length as well as her mouth taking in as much of him as she could. Lucy practically patted herself on the back as she felt him grip her hair tightly, pulling her head closer to his hips, making her moan in response.

He groaned loudly at the feeling of Lucy being everywhere on him as his hips began to buck wildly, forcing her to go deeper until he let out a mighty roar. The blonde haired woman's mouth was suddenly filled with a bitter tasting liquid. Puzzled by this, she pulled Natsu out from her mouth, swishing the fluid around before swallowing it all.

Natsu was a panting mess. He felt as if he had ran from a sabretooth attack and barely managed to escape. Once he felt himself beginning to come down from his high, he glanced down to see Lucy's smiling face back at him. He brushed a few stray hairs away from her face watching as she leaned onto his thigh.

"Well that was… something." He joked, earning a playful grin from her. Lucy sat up on her hind legs, ready to ask him if he wanted to head back now until she felt him pull her in close. His lips slammed against her own, causing her to release a moan at the sudden action.

All of a sudden, it wasn't enough that his lips were against her own anymore, her thoughts and feelings were consumed by nothing but wanting his touch on every part of her body. Her mind raced with ideas of having Natsu inside of her, filing her up as she would hear him make those same exact sounds once more. And she would take comfort in knowing that she was the only one who could see him like this. The only one who could ever turn him into a carnivorous beast.

Natsu had been the one to break the contact this time, leaving lights nips and kisses on the side of her mouth before inching his way near her jaw. He wanted to taste Lucy. He wanted to have her experience the same thing as he did.

Large calloused hands began running up her sides, relying solely on touch as he felt the soft porcelain skin mold under the pads of his fingers. It wasn't until he found himself leaving bites near her neck that he realized what he was doing. He bite the small bit of flesh that lied just beneath her shoulder and neck causing her to cry out and grab onto him, fueling his desire to dominate her once more as he felt her nipples scrape lightly against his hardened chest. He slowly lowered the golden haired woman to the stone floor they were sitting on as he leaned over her small frame, licking and biting at whatever flesh he could until he reached his destination.

He loved the sounds Lucy made when they were together like this. She was so beautiful and it made his heart swell with pride that he was the one that could reduce her to such a mess. He lifted his head up to glance at her, flashing a mischievous grin as her eyes fluttered open; and before she could ask what he was doing, a heated moan escaped her lips. The rosy haired male had been waiting to feel her soft fleshy mounds once more and now here he was groping and massaging at her heaving breasts listening to her soft passionate cries. Natsu glanced down at the bright pink nubs standing erect, almost begging for his attention. Without a second thought, he leaned down enveloping the erect nipple into his warm mouth suckling like a newborn babe while his other hand continued groping her right breast.

"Natsu… don't stop!" He heard her beg desperately. The sounds of her heavy panting echoed around them as he began tugging lightly on the pink nub, being extra careful with his sharp teeth before switching to the other. He continued at this for a while, loving the sounds Lucy made especially when she tugged at his hair. That is when he knew he was doing extra good because she'd cry out his name right afterwards.

During his ministrations a strange scent wafted in the air catching his full attention. He sniffed at the air fascinated at the delicious scent. Obsidian eyes rolled in the back of his skull as he began searching for the intoxicating smell. Unaware of how his head was lowering farther and farther below the flustered blonde's torso.

"…Natsu?"

He heard Lucy call out to him and normally he would have gladly answered her in a heartbeat, but something about this scent was like an aphrodisiac; taking complete and total control over his entire body until he found the source of it all.

The golden haired woman yelped at the sudden contact of Natsu's nose brushing against her moist center, causing her to blush furiously and clamp her legs shut in response.

" _W-w-what are you doing?!"_ She squeaked, trying her hardest to fight against the strong grip he had on her thighs.

Instead of responding, he easily tossed both her thighs over his shoulders, taking a deep whiff of that delicious smell, sending the poor girl into a tizzy. The pink haired man ignored her protests and instead placed both hands on each side of her hips, giving a curious lick to the rosy nub between her legs, earning a high-pitched cry from her in return, causing his eyes to darken with lust.

He lifted his head up to meet her gaze, pleased to see a lustful expression on her lovely face. His eyes never left hers as his tongue dipped low giving long languid licks causing her to cry out in pleasure. Lucy's body tensed at the bizarre feeling of his tongue licking below her belly. Not knowing whether or not she should be mad at him or thank him for ignoring her pleas. She had some say in this too after all!

Natsu began the process of licking up the mysterious semi-sweet liquid until began to feel her squirm in his grasp, just as she pressed his head closer and closer, hoping to bring her to the same nirvana that he too had experienced. It didn't take long for Lucy to experience the same euphoric feeling until he had reached a hand up to massage one of her fleshy globes; tugging lightly at the sensitive bud while he continued dipping his tongue even deeper inside her, moaning at the feel of her nails scraping against his scalp as she cried his name out loud. It was all too much for her!

Her body soon went slack. Waiting a moment to catch her breath, she swatted the salmon haired man's hand away from touching her most intimate part as she was too sensitive to touch at the moment. He gave her one last playful nip on her inner thigh as punishment before he pulled himself up to see her beautiful face flushed from their previous activities. He brushed her hair back taking note of how sweaty this stuff they were doing could get them.

"So… was it good for you?" he teased.

* * *

 **†††††**

They had just endured multiple first experience with one another and yet neither one was quite satisfied with leaving it at that. Both of them lied there listening to the sound of the roaring falls as they enjoyed one another's company. Natsu was far too preoccupied with feeling her gold silken locks run through his fingers to move as he laid there with his head propped up on one side by his hand, especially when Lucy's hand roamed all across his skin never getting enough of the feeling of his hardened muscles underneath her touch, or the feel of her fingernails lightly scrapping against his abs. Neither one had experienced anything like this before...

"Where'd you get that idea to do that thing with your tongue?" Lucy asked him, her conscious long since forgotten.

He perked up at this before flashing a devilish grin, "I could ask you the same thing." Her eyes rolled in response. They laid there for a few minutes more before Lucy started to move, making the pink haired male groan in distress. He liked cuddling with Lucy like this. It was like sleeping on the most comfortable bed in the world.

Sitting up half-way, Lucy curled her legs together, resting her full weight on her left arm before giggling at the cute pout Natsu gave her. He could tell she had something on her mind. Whatever it was he had hoped that she'd cuddle some more.

"Natsu… about what I said earlier about men and women. Forget it." He raised a brow at her, "I was just being silly and well…" her voice trailed off as she began fiddle with her thumbs unsure of how what to say.

"Don't worry about it Lucy. It's all in the past." He said reassuringly, pressing his lips against her stomach moving closer so that he could cuddle some more.

"I wanted to say also that I… very much enjoyed it." She shyly admitted, craning her head away from his shocked expression.

Natsu sprang straight up at this.

"You… _enjoyed_ it?" He questioned, "Tch, you are such a weirdo." He chortled, playfully ruffling up her hair before he lied back down.

" _How am I the weirdo?!"_ Lucy went gob smack at what she had just heard from him.

"You were the one who stuck your tongue down there! I thought you were gonna' eat me!" She yelled, giving a frustrated groan at the pink haired male's antics.

"You're right..." He paused for effect, "And I'd be glad to do it over if you'll make those cute noises again." He said rather cheekily causing Lucy to flush.

Wanting to tease the blushing blonde woman some more Natsu sat up once more, flashing a darkened gaze, "Maybe next time… I should eat you. But then again I don't want to catch whatever weirdo disease you might have."

"I do not have any diseases! You… you… _monster!_ " She balked at him, smacking his shoulder in mock annoyance.

"Oi, I ain't no monster… I'm a dragon!" Natsu exclaimed rather proudly and before Lucy had a chance to respond she found herself lying on the cold stone ground. A pair of amber eyes fluttered open. Glancing up above her, Lucy found herself at a loss for words. It wasn't until she felt Natsu's hands tickling up and down her sides that she began to laugh.

"N-Natsu, cut it out!" She wiggled underneath him begging for him to stop in between laughter.

"Muwahaha! you cannot escape me Lucy, you're mine!" He teased, giving her his best 'evil-doer' impression as he continued his tickling.

Lucy tried desperately to escape her captor's grasp, trying her hardest to swipe at his hands that came near her sides. It wasn't until she somehow managed to hook her right leg over his torso that she succeeded in flipping him over, flashing him a saucy grin at the dumbfounded look upon his face. The two paused for a moment, giving one another a chance to catch their breath before speaking. Natsu was shocked at how easy it was for her to pin him. He had never met a woman like her that could do such a thing, not even that scary red-haired woman from the female village. Then again… he never really met a woman before her.

Natsu's eyes slowly trailed up her curvy figure. His gaze lingering a few seconds longer on her ample breasts that he had the pleasure of touching moments ago, until they reached past her pale neck littered with bruises up to her smiling face. He couldn't help but shudder at the way her thighs pressed tightly around his hips as she straddled him; her figure sitting so dangerously close to his now beginning to stir sausage. The desire to touch her once more overcame his senses as he stared up at the golden haired goddess above him. He raised his right hand to gently cup her cheek, smiling softly in return as he saw her lean into his touch, before intertwining her delicate fingers around his calloused ones. With her free hand, Lucy reached out to brush back his messy bangs. Her soft touch was enough to send sparks of electricity down his spine. He began to feel his body heat up again, craving for more than just her touch something more… _carnal._

"Lucy…" Natsu breathed, his voice coming out strained and hoarse as he spoke, "I want to touch more of you again." The blonde haired woman blushed in response.

He smirked at her bashfulness, finding it cute that she could still be shy even after what they did previously. Taking advantage of her timidity, he reversed their positions, resulting in her being pinned to the ground beneath him. She tried to move but found herself being restrained by his much stronger hands.

" _N-Natsu?!"_

The blonde haired woman squeaked, watching as the salmon haired man switch his hold on her wrists to one hand. His hungry eyes took in all of her. His tongue darted out to wet his lips seeing her pliant body writhe beneath him.

"I want you… _All of you._ " He whispered huskily in the shell of her ear before playfully nipping the lobe, moving his face closer towards her own. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt his warm breath fan against her ear as he breathed.

Lucy bite her lower lip in anticipation, the familiar feeling of liquid heat began to pool in her lower belly at seeing Natsu act this way. Lucy couldn't help but rub her thighs together hoping to alleviate the dull ache between her legs. It wasn't until she looked up into his eyes that she gasped, shocked to find the once charcoal colored eyes that captivated her before, now held a gold tint to them.

Lifting his nose high into the air she watched as he inhaled deeply, releasing a delicious groan from his lips. He lowered his gaze onto hers, memorizing every detail of her face as he slid a calloused hand past her shoulders, down her waist until he reached his destination, settling at the junction between her legs.

A soft whimper left Lucy's mouth as she felt his hand gently cup her lower lips. Her head tossed back in wanton abandon as his index finger stroked at the sensitive nub, coating his fingers with her mouthwatering juices below. Too far gone in the heat of passion, she felt her nails dig into tan flesh, unaware of the drops of crimson that emitted from her scratches. The grip she had on his well-sculpted back tightened even more as she felt something prod inside her. Slightly raising her head to look down between their bodies Lucy saw Natsu's finger slowly disappeared inside her. His finger pumped continuously at a slow pace before he began to pick up speed, causing the blonde to moan loudly as he curved his finger up at the roof of her tight fleshy walls. It wasn't until he felt the warm spongy tissue on top that Lucy cried out his name, sinking her nails deeper into his flesh, drawing a few drops of blood in the process.

Natsu hissed at the feeling of her nails dragging across his skin, making the blonde utter an apology at her behavior, but he merely waved it off. Snaking one hand to cup her face, Natsu leaned his lips into hers, wildly moving his tongue against hers as he continued pumping his finger down below before adding a second one causing her to moan loudly through their heated kiss. Lucy was practically seeing stars at this point. Her entire being craved more for Natsu's touch. Wanting to feel more of him as well, she caressed his body moving her hands along his back before moving towards his front. Her lithe hands gently scraped at his well-toned pectorals, flicking a darkened nipple earning a deep groan from the man above her. She moved lower past his rock-hard abs until she found his sausage once more.

"F-fuck!" Natsu swore, breaking his lips apart from hers. Through hooded eyes he could see that blonde nymph flash him a playful smirk as her hand began evoking his engorged sausage below. His eyes snapped shut when she began stroking him; his sausage was throbbing with a same need as before in ten-fold. Resting his forehead against her own, Natsu stopped his ministrations as he braced himself, caging the blonde woman below.

His heart was beating rapidly against his chest as he panted heavily, her touch sending a wave of ecstasy to course through his veins made him want to "take" her and "claim" her more than ever.

' _But how?'_ he wondered.

Suddenly an idea popped in his head.

"W-wait, Lucy stop." He huffed. Feeling her hand begin to pull away from him, he took a moment to calm his breathing.

"What? What's wrong?"

The pink haired male slowly opened his eyes, glancing down to see a concerned look flash across Lucy's face. Natsu smoothed back a few strands of hair, taking the time to admire everything about this woman.

"Natsu…?" She called out to him, her voice laced with worry. Natsu rested his hand softly on her cheek, placing his lips against her forehead for a chaste kiss, reassuring her that she did nothing wrong.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

Lucy blinked in response. Glancing up at the rosy haired man she stared deeply into his eyes for a moment or two, searching for something that would explain his odd behavior. Without hesitation, she placed her hand softly on top of his.

"Yes." Natsu grinned broadly at this, leaning forward he captivated her lips once more briefly before pulling away.

"Lucy, you're mine. I don't care if those other women want you back or not, I won't let them take you. I know it sounds selfish but I can't help it. I want you to be with me always." He confessed. Each word Natsu spoke made Lucy's heart fill with awe.

"We'll be together forever." She said softly, leaning her head into his touch.

Natsu moved closer to lightly place his lips on her own, taking note of how her eyes fluttered closed automatically. They laid there for a while, brushing their lips against one another until Lucy felt him lick at her lips begging for entrance which she gladly accepted him, releasing a content sigh as she felt his tongue dance against her own. The rosy haired man tilted his head to the side to get a better angle before he reached out to grasp one of her flesh mounds kneading the flesh in the process, earning a passionate cry from blonde's lips.

Slowly they became lost in one another's bodies craving for more as Lucy wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, while her legs wrapped around his hips her body desiring his own and the need to get closer. Lucy broke her lips apart from his when breathing became an issue, panting heavily through closed lids, she moaned loudly when she felt Natsu's lips incase around a pert nipple. His tongue swirled all around the rosy peak as his right hand massaged its neglected twin.

"Natsu…"

His ears perked up at the sound of her voice, his sausage twitched slightly when he felt her creamy legs move higher pressing her dripping wet core against his waist. Relying purely on instinct, Natsu felt his body move entirely on its own as he pulled away from her chest. He grasped onto her tiny waist before reaching down below, grabbing ahold of his pulsating appendage moving it against her lower lips relishing at the feel of her juices coating him causing both of them to moan at the foreign feeling. Slowly he started to feel himself enter the golden haired woman, fighting the urge to let go right then and there as he sank deeper and deeper.

A painful whine escaped Lucy's lips as she felt the mammoth start to expand her tight walls. It wasn't until she felt Natsu break past something inside of her, causing her to claw at his back in pain. She wanted to tell him to stop as he kept entering her until he was fully inside, but found herself speechless, overwhelmed by the feeling of him completely filling her.

"You feel so good inside Lucy…" Natsu breathed deeply, his voice sounding gravely and strained causing the blonde to unconsciously clamp around him, earning a groan in response. "You're so warm."

Lucy's faced burned with crimson upon hearing this, "S-stop it's embarrassing…" she pouted cutely.

The rosy haired male flashed a wolfish grin, "You don't like me being honest?" he teased. Choosing to ignore him, Lucy turned her face away from his in defiance.

Natsu began to pull out of her before plunging back in, causing her to release a wanton moan. The blonde woman sent him a mock-glare earning a boyish-grin in return. Lucy opened her mouth to scold him until he repeated the same action as before making her clench onto him. Natsu felt like his body was on fire as he began thrusting inside of the blonde female, starting out slow at first until she begged for more.

The sounds of their passionate cries ricocheted off the walls of the cave as they moved against one another, neither one knowing where one started and the other ended. Natsu grunted as he felt her walls squeeze around him as he pumped inside her hearing his name fall from her lips. Onyx eyes flickered every now and then to see the beautiful woman beneath him cry out in ecstasy, her large fleshy globes bounced with every thrust captivating his attention. Half-way through mid-thrust, his mouth latched onto one of her breasts, nibbling the porcelain skin before he lifted her up. Holding onto the whimpering blonde's hips, Natsu positioned her to get a better angle. His hips slammed against her own fiercely as he felt her cries start to increase.

"Nuh… Natsu! I can't… I can't take it anymore!" She yelled in her delirious state, mumbling utter nonsense as the pink haired male continued to ravage her. Natsu lifted his head from her chest to capture her lips once more desperately as he thrusted faster into her at an inhuman speed, his right hand slipped down to where they were conjoined, teasing the rosy nub between her legs until she gave a silent scream. Her body tensed as she felt herself come undone, grasping tightly onto Natsu pressing her chest against his muscular one as he continued pounding into her. A strangled groan escaped Natsu's lips as he felt her hardened nipples scrape against his chest, her walls clenched snuggly against his throbbing sausage as he felt her reach her paradise, with him not too far behind.

"Natsu… come with me." He heard the blonde woman whimpered underneath him as she wrapped her legs tighter around him digging her heels into his buttocks, watching his face contort in concentration as he thrusted inside of her. "Lucy… nngh, I'm almost there."

"Ahh, j-just… just let go." With a few more thrusts later, Natsu gave an animalistic roar as he emptied himself inside of her. Lucy felt the sensation of liquid fire shoot inside of her, cringing at the feeling of the white sticky fluid oozing dripping down her thighs as he waited a few seconds before pulling himself out. Feeling spent from the strenuous activities, Natsu lied down on top of the blonde woman resting his head on her chest.

They lied there peacefully, listening to the drips of water that would fall into the water every now and then. Natsu smiled blissfully as his eyes drifted closed, loving the way Lucy fingers gently brushed through his hair with her heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

Neither of them knew what the future had in store for them, or whether or not their friends would support them on their decisions. They knew that there was no other emotion in this world quite like the sensation of sharing everything with someone close to you and sacrificing everything for that person for their happiness.

An emotion like…

"…Love." Lucy said aloud.

"What's that?" Natsu mumbled against her skin, the vibration causing her to shiver. He sat up slightly to meet her gaze, placing a hand on her thigh as he absentmindedly circling his thumb around the plump flesh.

She bit her lower lip admiring the salmon haired man's physique, finding it hard to believe that they shared a very intimate moment nearly minutes ago.

"It's the best way to describe how I feel about you Natsu. I… I love you." She watched as his eyes slightly widened before a smile tugged at his lips.

"I love you too, Lucy." He confessed, pulling the blonde towards him as he pecked her on the cheek. "Now… let's go again!"

"H-huh?! B-but we just did it!"

"Yeah, so? C'mon Lucy I'm all fired up!"

 **End.**

* * *

 **Note 1: The following fanfiction that you have just read has been nominated for "The Favorite Fairy Tail Fanfiction 2016"! Thank you once again to all who support and if you want to vote for** _ **Hot-Blooded**_ **, feel free to vote!**

 **Note 2: Not really sure if I should continue this or not. It was originally intended to be a one-shot but since a lot of people seem to enjoy it, so I might be willing to continue this. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Note 3: Have a happy Fourth of July!**


End file.
